Love Potion
by xXxNothingLeftxXx
Summary: Naruto accidentally drank a love potion and fell in love with Sasuke.What will Sasuke do? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello…This is my fist fic so please bear with me!!! This is SasuNaru. Please enjoy!!

Summary: Naruto accidentally drank a love potion and fell in love with Sasuke.

Warnings: Maybe Language… and SAKURA BASHING!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke** woke up and had a feeling that something good will happen. _I hope it _really _is something good_ thought the Uchiha as he started his morning routine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at the bottle in her hand and smirked evilly. "Once Sasuke-kun drinks this with the love potion in it, he will definitely fall in love with me. Muahahahahaha-choke- -cough-"she laughed out and choked on her own saliva being the idiotic bitch that she is. (**A/n: I am evil**)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked to the bridge (1) while thinking about Naruto. Who wouldn't think about him? He's so cute and adorable with his big blue eyes, sunshine blonde hair, cute whisker marks, sexy body and that tight ass…Yes, he was in love with Naruto. He was just scared that he would freak the boy out by confessing to him.

As he walked, the bridge came into sight. But he mentally groaned when he saw Sakura waiting there. He just wanted to run away but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not run away. When he got onto the bridge, Sakura screeched (Being the banshee that she is) "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!!" and latched onto his arm. Sasuke eyed her with annoyance but Sakura ignored it instead asked "Sasuke-kuuuuunnnn!!!!!Will you go on a date with me?" batting her eyelashes in attempt to make herself look seductive. Sasuke nearly gagged. "No now get off me." He said or demanded as he shook his arm causing Sakura to fall to the ground. (**A/n: Smirk**)

"Hey teme!!!! Why'd you do that?" yelled a (or angelic in Sasuke's opinion) voice. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto. _Damn that dobe for being so cute. _Naruto walked over to Sakura and picked her up. "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto had long gotten over his crush over Sakura and now saw her as a friend. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke mentally growled at the closeness of _his_ dobe and that bitch ._Don't attack her. She's a teammate. For the sake of the team ._Sasuke chanted in his head.

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke and tried to suppress a blush._ Damn Sasuke looks so sexy._ He thought as he mentally sighed. The reason he got over his crush on Sakura was because of Sasuke. Naruto noticed that whenever they were alone he would be nervous. Plus Kyuubi kept sending some very _disturbing _images about him and Sasuke doing _naughty_ things into his mind.

They waited for Kakashi for about 2 hours before the lazy jounin finally showed up. After Sakura and Naruto yelled at him for his lateness and poor excuse, Kakashi told them to spare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they spared for awhile, they got tired and got a break. Sakura use this chance to set her plan into motion. "Sasuke-kun!!!! You must be tired!! Here's a bottle of water!" Sakura said sweetly. (**A/n: Wanna puke) **"Hn. No thanks." said Sasuke as he turned away. Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Sakura-chan can I drink that?" asked a worn out Naruto. "Sure." still drowning in her own sadness, she forgot about the love potion as she handed the bottle to Naruto. "Thanks!!!" Naruto beamed at her before downing the water.

After drinking it, he started to feel dizzy. "Ugh…" Sasuke saw this and immediately rushed over to his side. "Dobe are you alright?" Sasuke asked worry lacing his every word. Sakura's head immediately shot up. _Oh no._ Naruto opened his closed eyes and looked into worried onyx. Naruto threw his arms around a confused Sasuke.

"Sasuke I love you!!!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(1)Is that their meeting place?

Soooooo how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. If it's good I'll continue. It's not, then…….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello again! Thank u sssoooooooooo much for all those who have reviewed!!! I'm so happy!!(Dance around). U have encouraged me to continue writing!! But there was this one person, . The way he/she says it, it just pisses me off!! Just like saying I have no talent!! Smartass!! But I still want to thank him/her for helping me. I will cut the Sakura bashing. Oh and I won't cut in in the middle of the story, some people don't like it. I will do anything to make my reviewers happy with my story. Well enough about this, on with the story!!! Yosh!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language, a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Hokage's office…**

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ WERE YOU THINKING _ABOUT_ SAKURA?!!!!" bellowed Tsunade.

After Naruto's `confession', Kakashi took them to the Hokage, where Sakura explained everything. Thus resulting to the furious Hokage now.

Sakura flinched. "I –I forgot the water h-has the l-love potion i-in it." she stuttered out. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT A _LOVE POTION_ IN IT IN THE _FIRST PLACE_?!!!" the furious Tsunade bellowed again. Sakura flinched again. How could she possibly tell her? She'd be dead meat!!! "LOOK AT THEM!!!" Tsunade yelled at her while pointing at the two who were making out with each other at the corner of the room. Sakura looked and her eyes nearly fell out of her head, as well as trying to suppress a nosebleed.

Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap (Sasuke was sitting in a chair) with his arms looped around Sasuke's neck, kissing passionately with him. There were several hickeys on Naruto's neck and his jacket was open, revealing a thin black t-shirt. Sasuke's hand was inside said shirt, caressing the soft tan skin beneath it. His hand reached a nipple and he tweaked it, causing Naruto to moan into the kiss. Sasuke smirked and used his other hand to pinch the other nub. Naruto broke off the kiss and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Ah…mmn…Sasu...m-more..." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked (Again) and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Is it that good Naru?" He nibbled on Naruto's ear lobe, making him shiver in pleasure. (1)

Kakashi was beside them, watching them intently with a blush on his face (though u can't see it with the mask on) and giggling, looking at his orange book once in awhile. "Hey! Knock it off you two!!" Tsunade yelled at them. The pair stopped and glared at her. Well, at least Naruto tried to. He was panting and his eyelids were lowered, showing only a bit of his azure orbs. (2) Meanwhile, Sasuke gave her the Uchiha Death Glare, only this was more vicious. Tsunade shivered but otherwise seemed unfazed by it. "Ok you two. We will be working on the antidote so try to control yourselves ok? Especially _you_ Naruto." Tsunade sighed out.

"No promises." Naruto said and resumed kissing _his_ Sasuke. Sakura, who seemed to have woke up from her stupor, screamed at Naruto. "Hey! Let go of _my _Sasuke-kun!!!" Naruto broke off the kiss and glared at her. "_Yours_? What makes you think that Sasuke's _yours_ you fucking bitch?" Sakura flinched. She didn't know what to say. Sure she _like_ Sasuke, but does Sasuke like her?

**Inner Sakura: Don't listen to him! That blond idiot doesn't know anything!!Shannaro!!!**(3)

Sakura: _Yeah but…_

As Sakura was thinking to herself, everyone in the room was in shock. (Excluding Sakura)They never expected _Naruto_ to say that. They were in even more shock as Naruto turned to Sasuke and said/whined "Sasu!! I'm hungry!! Let's go to Ichiraku's!!!" just like that as if everything just now never happened.

Sasuke slowly regained his composure and smiled. It was small but still a smile. "Sure." Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. (Except Sakura, still in her thoughts)Did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke just agreed to go on a date (Sorta) with Naruto?And_ smiled_?!! Was this the same stoic, anti-social, cold and ignorant Uchiha Sasuke?(4) What has the world become?!!! Tsunade got over a bit of her shock and rubbed her temples.

"This is so confusing…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)I'm sorry if u think it's bad!! I just don't know how to say it**

**(2)I also don't k now how to describe this!!!-sigh- I suck**

**(3)Is that right?**

**(4)I'm so sorry!!!I just…don't know how to describe Sasuke**

**Sooooo how was it? Pls review and tell me!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello again!! Haha! I'm so happy right now!!(Do happy dance) Yosh, minna-san!!!! Your reviews have encouraged me to write even more!!! Yosh!! I…I forgot what I was gonna say…Oh! I was gonna say that in this chapter, Sakura and Naruto will fight for Sasuke!! Haha… Enjoy!!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language... a bit Sakura bashing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever, **_**ever**_** own Naruto!!!(Runs off crying)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ichiraku Ramen…**

"Itadakimasu!!" exclaimed Naruto and he dug into his ramen with…enthusiasm. Sasuke just said a quiet "Itadakimasu." and ate his ramen silently. When Sasuke finished, Naruto was already on his third bowl. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and suddenly a _naughty_ idea popped into his head.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"Hm?" Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke with his big, blue innocent eyes. Sasuke restrained himself from jumping the blonde and continued. "Your face is dirty. Let me help you clean it up."

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke leaned in and claimed his full, pink lips. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue prodding his mouth and he opened it, allowing Sasuke's tongue to explore the warm orifice. Their tongues met and they started to battle for dominance.

Eventually, Sasuke broke the kiss and licked at Naruto's cheek, licking up pieces of ramen and miso soup. Naruto moaned and mewled at the action.

Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and immediately stuck his hand underneath the black t-shirt. His hand reached higher and higher and reached a nipple. He tweaked it, making Naruto moan even more.

"A-ah…S-suke…"

Sasuke smirked and reluctantly stopped. He pulled out his hand and zipped up Naruto's jacket. Naruto, feeling the loss of pleasure, looked at Sasuke and whined. "Suke!! Why did you stop?"

Sasuke, still smirking, said, "Hn, dobe. It's very late now so go home and rest." That said, he paid for the meal and got up, pulling the protesting Naruto up with him.

"E-eh! B-but Sasuke!!" Naruto protested. Sasuke just turned around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Night Naru." Naruto, knowing he can't win against Sasuke, sighed and said goodnight as well. Naruto stared at Sasuke's leaving figure a bit longer and reluctantly walked home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The bridge…**

Sakura leaned against the railings, deep in thought.

Sakura: _Sasuke-kun is _mine_!!!! I will not lose to that blonde idiot!!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah! Shannaro!!**

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by some chattering. A smirking Sasuke came into her view…

_Kyyyaaaa!!! It's Sasuke-kun!! This is my chance to show him how sweet I am!!_

…along with a happy Naruto who was clinging onto his arm. Sakura's world immediately came crumbling down. _What is that blonde idiot doing with_ my_ Sasuke-kun?!!_ Sakura immediately rushed to the happy pair.

"What are you doing with_ my _Sasuke-kun?" she screamed at Naruto. Naruto looked over at her boredly.

"What? You again? Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? Again, what makes you think that Sasuke's _yours_?"

Sakura was once again speechless.

**Inner Sakura: Say something damn it!!!**

Sakura:_ What am I gonna say?!!_

As Sakura was once again in her thoughts, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." Everyone was shocked. (Excluding Sakura, still in her thoughts) "EH?! Kakashi-sensei!! You're not late!!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura, seemingly being shocked out of her thoughts by Naruto, looked over and saw Kakashi. "Eh?! Kakashi-sensei!! Why aren't you late?" she exclaimed. Kakashi seemed hurt by their exclamations and said "Mou!! I come early for once and this is what you say? I should come late next time.

At hearing this, the three genins immediately panicked. Sasuke immediately gave Kakashi the Uchiha Death Glare. "If you dare come late tomorrow, I _will kill_ you." He threatened. Kakashi gulped._ He wouldn't do it, would he?_ But Sasuke's intensified glare told him otherwise.

"A-anyway!! There's no mission today so we'll spare. Sasuke with Naruto. Sakura, you're with me. Let's go!!" Sakura glared at Naruto who smirked triumphantly at her and reluctantly followed Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Sasuke and Naruto...**

They both got into their fighting stances.

" Suke!! Will you go easy on me? Please?"

Sasuke mentally groaned. The way Naruto said it, it was like he was implying _something else._ " Hn. No promises." And he started to attack. He threw a kick at the unexpected Naruto who didn't have enough time to dodge it, received the kick. Naruto flew into a tree. He groaned as he slowly sat up. "Suke!! You mmpf!!!" Before Naruto could even finish, Sasuke pinned him onto the tree and crashed his lips onto his.

Sasuke's hands went down and grabbed Naruto's ass, slowly massaging them. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Seeming to be encouraged ny Naruto's moan, Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and into his boxers. Naruto gasped as he felt cool hands grasping his ass. Sasuke smirked and parted his cheeks, using his finger to tease the small tight hole there before slipping it in. Naruto gave a straggled moan as he felt something weird entering him.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started to nip and suck at his neck, trying to distract him as he entered a second finger. " S-sasuke!! I-it's weird!! T-take it AH!!" Naruto stopped his plea as Sasuke grabbed his erection and slowly started to pump it. Soon, Sasuke was thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto.

Naruto suddenly moan loudly." S-suke! D-do that again!!" Sasuke smirked._ Found it._Sasuke continued to thrust his fingers against Naruto's prostate. Naruto was practically screaming by now. " Ah...nn...S-suke...I..ah..think I'm gonna AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Naruto screamed out as he released.

Naruto panted and looked up at the smirking Uchiha. After recovering from his orgasm,he looked at the still smirking Sasuke and pouted." Sasukeeeeee!!!!!!Look what you've done!! My pants are dirty now!!" He whined."Hn." Sasuke just smirked at him.

"Ahem."

A cough interrupted them. Both boys turned around and saw Kakashi and a fainted Sakura. " Kakashi-sensei!How long have you been standing there!!!" an embarrased Naruto yelled. Sasuke just looked at him in annoyance." Since a few minute's ago." Kakashi replied happily._Man, I'm so lucky to have this team!!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Later…**( Sakura has woken up from unconsciousness )

"Alright that's enough for today!!" with that, Kakashi poofed away. Naruto immediately went over to Sasuke's side. "Suke!! I made lunch! Let's eat together!!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childish antics. But before he could answer, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Who would want to eat with _you_? Sasuke-kun wants to eat with _me_, right Sasuke-kun?" she batted her eyelashes to try to make herself look cute.

Sasuke nearly gagged. _Why lord, must you torture me like this? Why? _WHY? Sasuke mentally screamed. "You mean who would want to eat with _you_!!! Suke wants to eat with _me_ not_ you_!!!" Naruto yelled bask furiously then turned to Sasuke and gave him his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"S-suke!! You want to eat with _me_ right?" he asked, his puppy-dog eyes still on. Sasuke felt his cock twitch. _He-he's so cute!!!!_

"Hn. Dobe, let's go." He got up and started to walk away. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sakura and chased after Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at the pairs retreating backs with disbelieving eyes. She can't believe it! Sasuke just chose Naruto over _her!!_ S…She just couldn't believe it!!!

_Sasuke-kun…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: Phew! Finally!! You know, while I was writing this, I was laughing at Sasuke. Seriously, it was just so damn funny!!!!And I have 2 days of holidays!!Woot!!I may come up with another chapter so please stay tuned ok? Oh and please review and tell me how it was? Please?-put on puppy-dog eyes-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello guys I'm back!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Anyway, I was thinking about chapter 4 and I had no inspiration. But it suddenly hit me again. I thought and thought and suddenly thought that Sakura won't give up that easily. Sasuke's torture begins!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I was laughing like that recently, don't know why.**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Sasuke and Naruto left, Sakura was left there standing, dumbstruck.

Sakura:_ Sasuke-kun…w-why…_

**Inner Sakura: It's that damn blonde idiot's fault!!!! Shannaro!!**

Sakura:_ Yeah!! Ever since that idiot drank that love potion, Sasuke-kun was acting weird!! W-wait! M-maybe Sasuke-kun i-is g-gay and in love with N-Naruto!!!!!!_

**Inner Sakura: Don't be stupid Sakura!! How could our Sasuke-kun be**_** GAY**_**!! That's impossible!!! Shannaro!!**

Sakura: _B-but Sasuke-kun never even looked interested in any girls before!!! A-and-_

**Inner Sakura: STOP!! You love Sasuke-kun right?**

Sakura:_ Y-yes…_

**Inner Sakura: Then why are you doubting? CHASE AFTER HIM!!!** **Don't care if he's gay or not, just make him **_**love you!!!!**_

Sakura:_ Y-yeah! You're right!! Sasuke-kun is _mine_!!! I-_

**Inner Sakura: Ahem!!!**

Sakura:_ I-I mean ours!!! I won't let that blonde idiot get in the way!!_

**Inner Sakura: That's more like it! Shannaro!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke shivered._ Why do I have a feeling of doom?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Time Skip – Tomorrow) At the bridge…**

Sakura: _Alright!! Today I will not let that blonde idiot get in my way!!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah! Shannaro!!!**

Sakura: _Here he comes! Ugh!! That blonde idiots with him too!! What is he doing holding _my_ Sasuke-kun's hand!!!!_

Sakura quickly rushed over to the pair and screamed at Naruto.

"Let go of _my_ Sasuke-kun's hand!!!"

Naruto looked at her, extremely annoyed by her screaming. _Fuck that bitch!! She just ruined me and _my_ Sasuke's moment!! And she dare call him _her_ Sasuke-kun?! Fucking bitch!! Is she _that_ blind? Can't she see that Sasuke's mine? _

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand (Who mentally groaned at the loss of the warmth of _his _Naruto and cursing Sakura) and walked over to her while trying to restrain his anger.

"I told you already. What makes you think that Sasuke's _yours_?" Sakura was speechless for a while but she quickly woke up from it and yelled, "I don't care!! Sasuke-kun's mine!!"

"Oi! Don't you two think that you should consult to me first about who I belong to?" Sasuke asked. The two of them turned and glared at him. "SHUT UP!!" they yelled before going back to glaring at each other. Sasuke sweatdropped. _Didn't they say that they love me?_

Kakashi chose that time to appear.

"Yo."

When no one answered him, he looked at them. Sakura and Naruto were in a glaring contest and Sasuke was looking at him. Their eyes met and Kakashi seem to know what Sasuke was trying to tell him.

"Right…ok. Today we have a mission." Seeing no response from the two still glaring teens, Kakashi coughed loudly.

"AHEM!!!"

The teens glare turned onto him. He shivered slightly in fear. _They're really scary._ "A-as I was saying, we have a mission today. We are escorting a merchant and his daughter back to their country. We'll meet up at the gate in one hour. So go home and pack." That said, he quickly poofed away, afraid to meet the both raging teens wrath.

Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled sweetly. (Though Sasuke thinks that Naruto's smile is more beautiful)

"See you later, Suke!!"

"See you later, Sasuke-kun!!"

Both said in unison. There was silence for a while before Sakura and Naruto glared at each other again.

"Who would want to see _you_?" Sakura sneered.

"Same to you, you banshee!!" Naruto sneered back.

"Why you-"

"Both of you SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yelled. _God, these two are annoying!!_ Sasuke groaned in his mind. They both shut up and looked at Sasuke in shock. Suddenly, Naruto teared up and cried. "I'm so sorry Suke!!" Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly. He was about to ask him what's wrong but Naruto ran off sobbing. Sasuke and Sakura both sweatdropped.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. _I'll ask him what's wrong later when we meet up._ He sighed once more and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Gate…**

Everyone was waiting impatiently for the merchant and his daughter. They had been waiting for an hour and a half for them.

Sakura was fuming as she watched the lovey-dovey pair. Sasuke sorta made up with Naruto when they met up so they were once again a loving couple. After a few minutes, a man and a girl approached them.

"Ah. You must be our bodyguards I assume." Said the man.

"Yes, we are. And I assume you are our client?" Kakashi replied.

"Yes I am. My name is Ryuu. This is my daughter, Yuri. Say hello, Yuri." Said the man now known as Ryuu.

But the girl, Yuri didn't seem to hear him. She was looking at Sasuke with her heart-shaped eyes. Sasuke looked at her uneasily. _Please don't be a fangirl. Please don't be a fangirl. Please Kami-sama!!_ Sasuke prayed to himself. But god didn't seem to hear his prayer as the girl glomped him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: So how was it? This chapter was definitely funnier than the last one. I was laughing at Sasuke again. While I was typing this, I was laughing to myself. I think I was laughing evilly!! –gasp- Does that mean I'm evil? Whatever, Sasuke's torture is so funny!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! About the names, I can't think of any!! I suck at thinking of names. –sigh- Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello guys!! I'm back and I can't help but be a bit disappointed as so little people reviewed. Guess my story sucks. –sigh- Anyway, I really wanted to cry because in this chapter, I'm gonna break Naru-chan's heart!!!! –cries- But I will fix everything!!! Yosh!! I will not give up!!!! Oh! And there's a bit of Kyuubi in this chappy. I'm making Kyuubi a she. Haha… You'll know its Kyuubi talking when it's in bold letters. Enjoy!!! **

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was very pissed right now. He glared at the happy girl who was clinging onto _his _now distressed Sasuke's arm.

_Calm down, Naruto. Calm down. _Do not_ attack that bitch. She is the client's daughter._ He chanted in his head. Then he sighed inwardly. _Don't get so worked up, Naruto. .Sasuke's not _yours_. He just thinks I'm in love with him because of the love potion._

**Then why did he kiss and molest you?**

_K-kyuubi?! W-why aren't you sleeping? _

**-smirk-** (Although Naruto couldn't see it he could definitely hear it) **I was watching the Uchiha molesting you. Man, was it a great show!! I've never had that much entertainment for years!!!**

_K-KYUUBI YOU PERVERT!!!!_

**-chuckles- Anyway, answer my question.**

_I-I don't know!! M-maybe he's just playing me…_

**Even if he's **_**playing **_**you, he won't just kiss and touch **_**anybody**_**!!! He's an**_** Uchiha **_**for Kami's sake!!!**

_I-I… Whatever!! Anyway, who would love a demon…_

Kyuubi could hear the sadness in his voice and it pained her to hear it. She had growned attached to Naruto over the years and it always saddened her when he was sad or hurt. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

As Naruto was `talking' to Kyuubi, the group had stopped and decided to rest as the night was approaching.

"Alright! We'll stop and camp here for the night. Sakura, you cook dinner. Sasuke and Naruto, go collect some firewood. I'll build up the tents." That said, all of them set off to do their tasks. (Excluding Ryuu and Yuri of course)

"Wait! I'll go and collect the firewood with you, Sasu-chan!!" Yuri called out to them.

Everyone froze.

_Did she just call _my_ Sasuke Sasu-chan?!!!!_ Sakura and Naruto both thought angrily.

_Don't kill her, Sasuke. It is for the mission. Don't kill her._ Sasuke thought as he restrained himself.

_This is gonna cause trouble._ Kakashi thought as he mentally sighed.

"Nonsense, Yuri!! You will stay here with me!! It is very dangerous out there!!" said Ryuu.

"B-but, otou-san!!" Yuri whined. Before Ryuu could reason with his daughter, Naruto turned and walked into the forest.

"W-wait! Naruto!! Wait for me!!" Sasuke yelled in a very un-Uchiha like manner and quickly ran after him.

The rest of them just stared for awhile and went back to their duties. Kakashi mentally thanked the gods that no one got mad and tried to kill the girl.

_But why didn't Naruto try to kill her? I mean, he _is _under the influence of the love potion, right?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the forest…**

Sasuke finally caught up with Naruto but Naruto didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he just collected firewood. Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

_What's going on? Why isn't Naru throwing a fit? I-is he that mad at me?_ Sasuke started to panic._ APOLOGISE!!!_ He screamed into his mind.

"Look, Naru. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let that girl touch me again."

Naruto stopped at what he was doing and looked at him for awhile.

_Is he really that mad at me? NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Before Sasuke could continue to scream in his mind, Naruto smiled a sad smile. Sasuke was shocked as he stared at the only emotion he could find in those usually bright azure orbs that were now dull.

Sadness.

"Don't be Sasuke. It's not your fault."

Naruto quickly turned around and wiped the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall away. "Let's head back. We have enough firewood." He quickly walked away, leaving a shocked Sasuke standing there. Sasuke quickly woke up from his stupor and chased after Naruto.

_If it isn't my fault, then why are you so sad Naru?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the campsite…**

The silence around them was awkward.

After Sasuke and Naruto came back with the firewood, Yuri immediately latched onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked at her in annoyance and shook her off his arm. Yuri had looked at Sasuke's back with shocked eyes. After that, she had been trying to catch his attention while Sasuke tried to catch Naruto's attention.

And now here they were, eating the dinner Sakura cooked with an awkward silence. After awhile, Naruto stood up. "Thanks for the food, Sakura-chan. It was delicious." Naruto thanked her and left, going into his and Sasuke's tent.

Everyone was shocked. (Except for Ryuu and Yuri) Did Naruto just thanked Sakura?!! He even called her Sakura-chan!!! Kakashi sighed. _This is getting weirder and weirder. _

"Alright everyone!! Go back to your tents and get some rest for tomorrow. I will take first watch. Sasuke and Naruto next. Sasuke, tell Naruto," Sasuke nodded. "Afterwards is Sakura then me again. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, got up and went into their respective tents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke went inside his and Naruto's tent, Naruto was already asleep. Looking at the angelic and peaceful face of his love, he didn't have the heart to wake him up so he let him sleep on. Sasuke laid beside Naruto and looked at his face._ What is going on in your mind, Naru?_ was Sasuke's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: So how was it? –sigh- I know I'm making Naruto sad but I swear it'll be better in coming chapters!!! Really!!!! Oh and I want to clear it up. Sasuke and Naruto are in a tent and Sakura and Yuri are in one. Kakashi and Ryuu have their own tents. Please Review and tell me how it was!! Please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello!! It's me again!! Though you already know that, Hehe… Anyway, I wanted to make something clear. Naruto was already in love with Sasuke. (Go back to Chapter 1 and see.) The love potion just made Naruto braver in expressing his feelings. But now it's wearing off so Naruto is slowly regaining control over his feelings.**

**If you don't normally read this, please read if you misunderstand the reason of Naruto's, well, **_**strange**_** thoughts in chapter 5.**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto felt that Sasuke really fell asleep, he relaxed and let silent tears roll down his cheeks. He sighed but made no move to wipe them away. He felt like something broke in him and he wanted to let it out by crying.

After awhile, the tears finally stopped. Naruto took a deep breath in to calm down his breathing.

_That felt good. –sigh- I've never cried for so long I think I forgot what it was like to cry._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's sleeping face. He slowly lifted a hand and caressed his cheek. Sasuke unconsciously leaned into his touch. Naruto smiled at this.

_Sasuke…-sigh- I think the potion's wearing off. Soon, I won't be able to kiss and hug you again._

Tears were threatening to fall but he tried his best to hold them back.

He finally couldn't take it and let them fall. He hugged Sasuke and sobbed into his chest.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He felt someone hugging him and his shirt was getting wet. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. What he saw shocked him. He quickly put his arms around Naruto, causing the sobbing blonde to gasp and look up at him with wide blue eyes.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke wiped the tears on Naruto's face away.

"Naru. Why are you crying? Is it because of me?"

"N-no! I-It has nothing to do with you Sasuke!!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Then why are you crying?"

Naruto was at a loss for words. What was he gonna say?!!

"I-I…"

Before Naruto could stutter out an excuse, the opening to their tent was opened. Yuri's head popped in. "Sasu-chan!!" She purred seductively. She was wearing a sleeveless and short white dress. To Sasuke, she look disgusting. _Kami-sama!! Why do you do this to me?!!! _Sasuke mentally screamed.

Naruto glared at her. "What are you doing here?" he hissed out.

Yuri looked at him boredly and was about to just tell him to scram when her eyes widened and she screamed, "What are you doing hugging _my_ Sasu-chan?!!!"

Naruto glared at her with even more force. "What do you mean _yours_? Sasuke's _mine_!!" _Wow, seems like the potion is still working._ He turned to Sasuke with his famous puppy-dog eyes on full force. "Right, Suke?" Sasuke mentally groaned. _Don't jump him Sasuke. Resist!! You are an _Uchiha_ for Kami's sake!!!!_

But before anyone could react, Yuri was pulled out of the tent by a very amused Kakashi. Ryuu and Sakura were behind them.

"Let me go!!!" Yuri screamed, struggling in his grip.

"As you wish." Kakashi said and put her down. Before Yuri could scream at him, Ryuu said "What were you doing in_ there_, Yuri!! They're boys!! You can't just go in a boy's tent!!" Yuri just stared down at the ground.

"I'm sorry otou-san." Yuri apologized but was busy plotting the blonde's death for touching _her_ Sasu-chan. _I will make that blonde pay for touching _my _Sasu-chan!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

Everyone looked at her oddly as she cackled evilly.

"Y-Yuri!! W-what…" Ryuu stuttered out. God he was so confused!!!

Yuri was quickly pulled out of her evil thoughts as she heard her father's confused voice. She looked around at them all and fidgeted nervously while trying to think up some excuse.

"W-What? I was thinking about something really funny." She said while trying to look as innocent as possible. Everyone sweatdropped.

_Right…_They all thought.

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever. Please go back to your tents and rest Ryuu-san and Yuri-san. Oh and Yuri-san, I would appreciate it if you don't, _flirt_ with my team. It would make them feel uncomfortable." Yuri glared at him but said nothing. Kakashi turned towards Sasuke and Naruto. "And it's your turn to watch." Both boys nodded and got up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day…**

It seems the love potion was kicking in again as Naruto immediately held onto Sasuke's hand as soon as they started the journey, all the while smirking at the silently fuming Yuri and Sakura.

Sakura: _The stupid blonde idiot!!! I'll kill him!!!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah!! Shannaro!!!**

She glared even more viciously as Naruto was practically _hugging_ Sasuke's arm by now.

Yuri:_ That stupid blonde!! I'll fucking kill him!!!_

Both were seething in anger as Naruto turned his innocent smile into a triumphant smirk as he turned to them.

_Why that-!!!_

Naruto smirk to himself in satisfaction as he watched the two bitches getting angrier. He mentally patted himself on the back.

_Nice job Naruto!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! They'll never win against me and my charms!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

"Naruto?"

Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up at him. "W-what's wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him questioningly and asked "Why are you laughing to yourself?" Naruto blushed at realizing his mistake.

"I-It was nothing!! I-I was just thinking about this funny thing, that's all!!" Naruto managed to stutter out. Naruto looked at Sasuke's smirking face and cursed himself for blushing.

"Hn. Care to indulge me on what was so _funny_ than?" Sasuke said, smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"I-I…uh…um…" _SHIT!!!! What am I gonna DO??!!!!!_

Sasuke, deciding to stop teasing his dobe, laughed out. "Alright Naru!! Forget about it." Naruto pouted. "Sasuke you meanie!!!" He whined and turned his head to the side, indicating that he was ignoring him.

"Oh come on, Naru!! I'm sorry!!"

Naruto hmphed but continue to ignore him. Sasuke was about to apologize again when an evil and somewhat naughty thought entered his mind.

"Naru." Sasuke said in a seductive voice that sends shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto turned his head slightly and asked, "What?"

Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto wouldn't resist used his hand to turn Naruto's head so he was looking at him. He slowly leaned in and captured those full pink lips. Naruto's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed as he started to melt into the kiss.

Sasuke's hand went behind Naruto and slowly went down towards his ass and squeezed it, making Naruto gasp into the kiss. Sasuke used this chance to thrust his tongue into the hot cavern, tasting every bit of him.

After awhile, they both pulled apart, panting for air. After Naruto regained his breath, he pouted at Sasuke who smirked at him.

"Sasuke you sneaky bastard."

"Hn."

Naruto was about to whine to Sasuke but a rather loud cough interrupted him and their loving moment.

"AHEM!"

Both boys turned their heads and their eyes widened. The whole group was watching them. Well, Ryuu was blushing and was looking anywhere but them. Kakashi was looking at them with a perverted gleam in his eye. Sakura and Yuri were looking like they were going to explode any moment.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going. Are you ready to go yet or do you want to continue making out?" asked Kakashi. Inside his mind, Kakashi was begging to see some more action. But he was on a mission so he mustn't. Kakashi mentally cried. Wait!! Maybe he could video tape them. Then he could sell it and he'll be rich and he'll have all the icha-icha paradise books and women in the world!!!

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto yelling at him.

"…shi-sensei!!! Are you coming or not?" came Naruto's voice, completely filled with irritation.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. Then he slowly smirk evilly behind his mask. He turned around, his only visible curving into an upside-down u, giving someone the impression of smiling. But inside, he was laughing evilly. _Good thing I brought a video camera._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: So how was it? Does it sucks? Please review and tell me!! PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hello again!! Another new chappy!! Ha, I feel so happy!! So many reviews!! Woot! I can't believe my story is already on chapter 7!!! –sigh- Happiness feels so good… (happy smile)**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I will never,**_** ever**_** own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group continued their journey in silence.

After the `incident' just now, the group seem to have switched positions in walking.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking in the front, with a terrified and confused Ryuu and two fuming girls glaring at the happy couple in front of them in the middle. Kakashi was in the back, secretly examining his video camera while plotting how to tape his students without getting caught.

To anyone, this would seem like a good way to protect the client. But inside, they were all busy plotting.

Well, mostly two angry and jealous girls and a perverted jounin.

The group walked, all deep in their own thoughts, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A figure smirked as he watched the group.

_Heh! And they call themselves _ninja's_!! They didn't even notice my presence!!!_

The figure watched the group for a little longer before he teleported away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The figure appeared in front of a large door and knocked it.

"Come in." a voice commanded.

The figure opened the door and dropped on one knee, kneeling before the person in front of him.

"Report." The person said again in his commanding tone.

"It seems that Yuri-san has fallen in love, well, more like a crush, with one of the ninja's that are protecting her." The figure began.

"_WHAT?!!_" the person hissed out.

"But the ninja has a lover. His lover is also on the team guarding her. Still, Yuri-san hasn't given up on him yet." The figure continued.

The figure watched as the person paced around the room, deep in thought. Suddenly, the person stopped pacing and turned to him.

"How many ninja's are there?" he asked.

"Four. A jounin and three genins. Oh and one of the genins, a girl, is also in love with the ninja." He replied.

A smirk slowly appeared on the person's face.

"Gather our men Sora. We'll attack tomorrow." the person commanded.

"Hai, Yukito-sama!!" the figure, now known as Sora, stood up and left to make some preparations.

The person, Yukito, looked at a picture with a smiling Yuri in it.

_You will be _mine_, Yuri!!!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next** **day…**

"Mou… How long till we get there?" whined a tired looking Yuri for the umpteenth time.

Everyone eyed her with annoyance.

Naruto: _Man is she annoying!!!_

**Kyuubi: Damn right kit!! I can't sleep!!!!**

Sasuke: _This is why I hate girls. Whiny and annoying and weak. _(1)

Sakura:_ Won't she ever shut up?!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah!! I'm gonna die soon if she doesn't shut up!! Shannaro!!!**

Ryuu: _Why Kami-sama? WHY?! Why do you give me a daughter such as her? _(2)

Kakashi: -giggling while watching his little orange book-

"Just a little longer, dear. The village is up ahead." Ryuu said.

Yuri sighed and slumped her shoulders but said nothing.

_Thank Kami!!_ Everyone thought in relief. But their feeling of relief was cut short as a man suddenly appeared and grabbed Yuri.

"KYYYAAAAA!!! OTOU-SAN!!!!! SASUKE!!!! HELP!!!!!" screamed Yuri.

"YURI!!" Ryuu yelled.

All the ninja's cursed and started to chase after the kidnapper. Yuri has fainted due to the shock.

Sasuke aimed and threw a kunai at the man, hitting his leg. The man cried out before he slowly fell to the ground. He lost his grip on Yuri and let her go. Kakashi quickly catched her before she fell.

Ryuu finally caught up to them and he immediately rushed over to Yuri.

"How is she? Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Calm down Ryuu-san. She just fainted from shock." Kakashi assured him. Ryuu let out the breath that he had been holding in.

"Come on. The village is just a few miles up ahead." Said Ryuu. They all nodded. But before they could go, a voice stopped them.

"I don't think so."

They quickly turned around to find the man that had kidnapped Yuri standing behind them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Kakashi as he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Sora and my mission is to take Yuri-san to my master." The man, Sora, replied.

"What does your master want with my daughter?" asked a frightened Ryuu.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know."

"Che. As much as I hate that bitch, we can't let you." Naruto said.

The man merely smirked and said, "We'll see about that." With that, he snapped his fingers and suddenly, many man appeared from the trees, all holding weapons.

"Fuck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Alright no offense to girls. I'm a girl too. Just thought that Sasuke would think girls are like that. Plus, having an excuse for hating girls.**

**(2) Harsh for a father, don't you think?**

**A/n: So how was it? I'm sorry this chapter was so short!! Just got no inspiration. But I will think and think for chapter 8!! But I think the next chapter will suck cause I'm no good at describing fight scenes. Anyway, REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello… Here's chapter 8… I'm so sorry if you think this chapter sucks!! I just don't know how to describe and I had no inspiration!! Please forgive me!!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language… and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all cursed as the men attacked.

Naruto summoned his clones and started to attack.

Sasuke summoned chidori and many men moved back a little, fearing for their lives. Sasuke smirked and lunged forward. The men, although afraid, still fought against him. But they were no match as Sasuke defeated one after another.

Sakura stood in front of Ryuu with Yuri in his hands, protecting them in case some of the men decided to attack them. But she didn't need to worry as Sasuke and Naruto were defeating the men with ease.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was facing Sora.

They stared at each other for awhile before Sora suddenly disappeared.

Kakashi looked around him, slowly lifting his headband, revealing his Sharingan

"Oh? So you have the Sharingan? This should be interesting." Came Sora's out of nowhere before he appeared beside Kakashi, giving him a kick.

.Kakashi, who sensed it, quickly dodged and disappeared.

Now it was Sora's turn to put his guard up. He looked around warily.

"Where are you?" he said to himself.

"I'm right here."

Sora quickly turned around, only to be punched in the face. Sora stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious

"And I thought this would be a good fight." Kakashi said shaking his head in disappointment. He turned around and found that his team and Ryuu were waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Kaka-sensei!!" whined Naruto.

"Hai, Hai." Kakashi said but he walked over to them slowly.

When he finally reached there, Naruto smacked his head.

"OW!!! Why'd you do that?" Kakashi whined with a pouty voice. Naruto rolled his eyes. Jeez! His sensei could be such a baby at times.

"Come on. The village is just up ahead." Said Ryuu.

They quickly followed him, leaving behind beaten up men on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukito slammed his fist on his table.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" he yelled.

Sora cringed. Man, he was in so much trouble. He lowered his head, waiting for the big outburst. But to his surprise, instead of yelling at him, Yukito stood up and paced around the room.

"Y-Yukito-sama?" Sora looked at him with wide and confused eyes.

Yukito glanced at him briefly and waved his hand, dismissing him. Sora got up and left, confused.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Yukito was deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: I'm so sorry!!!! (1) For the story for being so short. (2) If you think this story sucks. I'm really, really sorry!!! I had no inspiration!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello!!!!!!!!! I'm back and I want to thank you all for the reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!!! –cries happily- Anyways, I hope this story is to your liking. Enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the group arrived at the village, they immediately went to Ryuu's house.

While the ninja's rested, Ryuu laid the still unconsciousness Yuri on her bed and quickly called for a doctor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later…**

"So doctor how is she?" asked a worried Ryuu.

The doctor got up from the chair he was sitting in beside Yuri's bed and said, "She is fine. She is just exhausted." Ryuu let out a breath he was holding. "Thank Kami." He said in relief. Then he looked up at the doctor gratefully and said, "I'll pay the bills later." The doctor nodded and left the room. Ryuu stayed by Yuri's side for a little while before he too left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Living room…**

"SoRyuu-san. Now that we have escorted you back to your village, we should be heading back to our village." Said Kakashi, not looking up from his orange book.

"What? So soon? But you have come here all the way, why don't you stay here for a few days more?" asked Ryuu.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!!!!" Naruto pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes.

Kakashi looked at him straight in the eye.

_Do not fall for it Kakashi. You are _strong_!! Do not-_

"-sigh- Fine" he replied, giving in. _Man! Why am I so weak to this?_

"WOOHOO!!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air.

Sasuke smiled at his dobe's cute action. _So cute…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, With Yuri…**

Yuri glared at Naruto as he hugged Sasuke in joy. She had woken up alone in her room and went to find Sasuke. But she had found Sasuke with a happy blonde hugging him.

_Damn that blonde!! How dare he touch _my_ Sasuke like that!! He is mine!! I love him more than anyone!!! _

But deep down inside, there was a voice telling her that the one that she loves is not him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow morning…**

"Let go of_ my_ `Suke, you bitch!!!"

"What do you mean _yours?_ Sasu-chan isn't_ yours!!!_ He's _mine_!!!"

"Sasuke-kun isn't yours or yours!! He's _mine_!!!"

The two girls and blond argued while a certain poor Uchiha mentally cried.

_Why Kami-sama?! I never did anything wrong!! Why? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!!!_

This whole scenario started out like this…

"Ne, ne `Suke!!! Let's go look around the village!!" said an excited Naruto as he tugged on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled. But before he could reply, Yuri pushed Naruto out of the way and looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Sasu-chan!! You wanted to look around the village?! Let me be your tour guide!!!" she said, more like yelled out happily.

The room was filled by Naruto's killing intent but Yuri was either ignoring it or was just plain oblivious.

"Who the _fuck_ would want a bitch like _you _to be a tour guide?! Anyone with a _sane mind_ would immediately run away!!!" Naruto seethed out.

Yuri turned around and glared at Naruto with hatred. "Shut up if you know what's best for you,_ blondie_." She hissed out. Naruto smirked.

"Make me,_ bitch_." Naruto replied with a taunting face.

"That is _it_!! You are _so _asking for it!!!" Yuri screamed before launching herself at Naruto. Naruto smirked before he side-stepped her, making her fall face first on the floor.

_Che!! So predictable._

Yuri picked herself up and glared at Naruto while rubbing her sore face.

Meanwhile, Sakura was watching their fight with a smirk.

Sakura:_ Those two idiots. They'll fight each other while I will have Sasuke-kun!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah! Shannaro!!!**

While the two were still fighting, Sakura walked, more like sauntered over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura began in what she thought was a very sweet voice.

Sasuke mentally cringed. _Here comes the whiny girl._ Sasuke thought as he mentally cried.

"Sasuke-kun!! What do you say we ditch those two idiots and go look around the village." Sakura said `sweetly' again.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's typical answer. _Kami!! Why won't she just give up?!!_

Naruto and Yuri, seeming to have heard their conversation, immediately rushed over and glared at Sakura who shook in fear at the murderous glares she was receiving.

_Don't be scared Sakura!! You're a kunoichi for Kami's sake!!!_

"Don't even think about it, you _banshee._ Why would `Suke go on a date with _you_?" Naruto sneered.

"Yeah! I mean, you have such a _big_ forehead!!" Yuri screeched.

This made a vein popped up at Sakura's _big_ forehead.

"What did you say you piece of shit?!!!" she screamed.

"Don't call me a shit forehead girl!!!!" Yuri screamed back.

"Right cause you're worse than shit!!!"

Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped and watched as a new fight was rose up. Naruto shrugged and turned to Sasuke.

"So, wanna go?" Naruto said.

"Sure." Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand, dragging him out of Ryuu's mansion.

After awhile, the two girls stopped arguing when they noticed that the couple was gone.

"Damn it!! I was supposed to be the one with Sasuke right now!!!" Sakura said.

Yuri snorted. "Dream on, forehead."

The argument was continued while Sasuke and Naruto were happily looking around.

After Sakura and Yuri finally finished arguing, they searched for the couple. When they finally found them, an argument started again. Thus, resulting to the present – right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were still arguing. Sasuke watched them and felt his patience thinning

_Snap!_

His patience is gone.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!!!!!" He yelled.

The three arguing people complied and turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Thank Kami!!! My ears will go deaf if I continue hearing your stupid arguments!!!" The Uchiha said in relief.

"I-I'm so sorry `Suke." Naruto said softly as tears started to gather in his eyes. Sasuke, hearing Naruto's broken and soft voice looked up and felt his heart ached as tears rolled down whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke immediately rushed forward and embraced the now sobbing blond. He whispered comforting words to him while rubbing his back in circular movements trying to calm him down. After awhile, Naruto's sobs died down.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto nodded and looked up at him. Slowly, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke looked shocked at first but he quickly got over it and kissed back. Naruto, feeling Sasuke responding, closed his eyes and buried his hands in soft, midnight locks.

Sasuke swiped at Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke immediately thrusted his tongue inside the warm orifice. Tongues met and started a battle for dominance.

When the need for air was too great, they broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes lovingly.

Their loving moment however, was broken as Sasuke lifted Naruto bridle style and jumped away, just in time to dodge some kunai's.

"How dare you break my Yuri's heart?!!! I will make you pay!!!" came a voice and a figure appeared in front of them. Yuri eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Yuki-chan?!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: So, how was it? Please review and tell me!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hello!!!! Thank you all for the reviews!!!! Anyway, I wanted to make something clear. I said that the potion is wearing off but hasn't completely worn off yet. So that's why Naruto is still openly showing his love to Sasuke. Ok? Haha… Please Enjoy!!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yuki-chan?!"

The figure, Yuki-chan or Yukito looked up and Naruto and Sakura gasped.

He had long silver hair which was tied loosely in a ponytail and coal black eyes. He was wearing a tight silver and white cloak, with matching black pants.** (1)** All in all, he was _hot_.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked but there was no reply. Naruto was currently staring at Yukito with wide eyes, pink tinting his cheeks. Sasuke was filled with jealousy as he growled and glared at Yukito.

_How dare that asshole steal _my_ Naru's attention??!!!!!_

Yukito, not liking to be glared at, glared back. But his glare was faltering as Sasuke's Uchiha Death Glare was becoming more and more vicious with each passing second. The large amount of killing intent he was releasing was not helping either.

Naruto, feeling the large amount of killing intent coming from next to him, turned to Sasuke. He tilted his head to the side cutely.

"`Suke?" he asked.

Sasuke, seeing the cute action, felt his heart melt. He turned away from Yukito and nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck, breathing in his love's unique scent. Naruto just looked at him confusedly.

Yukito took a deep breath in. _Whoa, that was scary!!! That guy was terrifying. _He was brought out of his thoughts by Yuri's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked haughtily as she glared at him. Yukito winced at the tone of her voice.

"Yuri I-" he began but was cut off by Yuri.

"SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR YOU!!!!!" Yuri screamed.

Yukito looked down dejectedly. Yuri felt a pang of guilt hit her heart but she quickly pushed it away.

"Yuri I-I'm sorry." Yukito whispered but she could still hear him.

"I DON'T _WANT_ YOUR APOLOGY!!!!!!!" she screamed out as tears rolled down her cheeks. _But you _do_ want his apology._ A voice inside her said.

Just then, Ryuu and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and rushed over to them.

"Yuri!! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as she buried her head into his chest, sobbing loudly. Yuri lifted her hand and pointed towards Yukito's direction. Ryuu looked and gasped.

"Y-Yukito?! Is that you?" he asked but Yukito didn't respond. Ryuu sighed. _This is gonna be a problem._ He thought as he rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Alright you two. It's time to make up." He said.

"I don't wanna!! Not what after he did!!!!" she yelled and pouted.

Flashback:

"_Arigato jii-san!!!" said a very happy 6 year old Yuri as she took the ice-cream from the man. _

_The man smirk for a brief moment before replacing it with a kind smile, unnoticed by the young child._

"_Don't mention it, kid." The man said and quickly walked away. Yuri looked at his back a little longer before she shrugged and looked at the ice-cream in her hand. But before she could eat it, it was snatched out of her hands._

_She looked up just in time to see her childhood friend, Yukito, throw the ice-cream to the ground and stomped on it. Her eyes widened before tears flooded them._

"_Yuki what are you doing??!!!" she sobbed out._

_Yukito looked up at her startled before he quickly began to explain._

"_No!! It's like this Yuri!! I was walking around when I saw this man-" but he was cut off by Yuri._

"_That man was the one who buy me the ice-cream!!!" she yelled out. Before Yukito could explain any further, she ran away._

Flashback end!!!

Team 7 sweatdropped and looked at Yuri with disbelief.

She was angry with him because of a damn _ice-cream??!!! A __goddamn_ _ice-cream_??!!!!

"Have you ever thought why he did that? You're his childhood friend Yuri!!! You should know that Yukito's not one to do something like that!!!" Ryuu said.

Yuri looked down guiltily. How could she be so _stupid_?! Then she looked up at him.

"So, why did you do that?" she asked softly.

"When I saw the man, I heard him saying that he put drug in that ice-cream and he wanted to kidnap you. So I threw the ice-cream to the ground and…" he trailed off.

Yuri's eyes widened before tears flooded them again.

"I-I'm so sorry Yuki!!!" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear. He got up from where he was and embraced her. He whispered soothing words to her while rubbing circular movements on her back, trying to calm her down. She kept whispering apologies to him and he smiled softly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After awhile…**

Ryuu, Yuri and Yukito were at the village gates, bidding team 7 goodbye.

"Goodbye Sasu-chan, Naru-chan, forehead girl!!!!" Yuri exclaimed happily while hugging a blushing Yukito's arm. A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!" she yelled.

"She has a point you know." Naruto stated while smirking at her.

Sakura glared at him and was about to punch him when Kakashi announced that they were heading out. Sakura grumbled and reluctantly followed, all the while glaring at the smirking blonde holding Sasuke's hand.

"Come and visit us sometimes!!!!" Yuri yelled while waving her hand.

"We will!!!" Naruto yelled back also waving his hand.

Yuri smiled. She can't believe she just fought with that blonde a few days ago. After she said that she gave up on Sasuke, (In which he nearly fell to his knees crying and thanking god) she and Naruto got along pretty well.

She sighed happily and leaned on Yukito's shoulder. Yukito looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm so glad we met them." She said softly with a smile.

"Yeah." Yukito said, also smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) I don't know how to describe the clothes  
**

**A/n: How was it? Was it good or bad? Haha… you probably thought that it was something very heartbreaking when you were seeing the flashback right? Man, it was hilarious!!!! Review!!!!**

_._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hello guys!! Ne, ne!! I was thinking, if I didn't update everyday but once or twice a week, will it be okay? Because my mother will be coming back from her trip and she doesn't like me at the computer too much… But don't worry!! If I had inspiration and the time, I will update!!! Oh! And I think the story is coming to an end!!!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After several hours of traveling, Team 7 finally arrived at the village.

Sasuke and Naruto were currently walking home together. Sasuke smiled as Naruto continued to talk happily about something. He inwardly sighed.

_I wonder when the potion will wear off? _He thought sadly. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand snapping in front of him. He blinked.

"Hello!! Earth to Sasuke!!! Are you even listening?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Hn." Naruto pouted even more.

Suddenly, Naruto became very aware of the glares and disbelieving looks he was receiving. Naruto shook in fear.

_K-Kyuubi!! T-They're gonna come tonight!!! What am I gonna do?_

**Ask the Uchiha if you could stay!!**

_B-But I can't!!! I don't want him to know!!_

**Don't worry about it kit!! He already knows you have me inside you!!**

_But still…_

"Naru?"

Sasuke's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Naruto stuttered out, still shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, worry lacing his every word.

"Haha…Don't worry Sasuke!! Ah, I'm here!! Bye!! See you tomorrow!!" he said before quickly running up the stairs to his apartment. Sasuke looked at his running back worriedly before going back home.

Naruto slammed his door shut before slowly sliding down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Kyuubi I'm scared!!_

**Kit go to his house!!!**

_But-_

Before he could reply to the demon, his door was thrown open, sending him sprawling on the floor. Naruto looked up fearfully. Standing at his door were some villagers, their faces showing nothing but hatred and disgust. They walked towards Naruto.

**RUN KIT!!!! **Kyuubi yelled.

But Naruto was too scared to run. He just sat there looking as the villagers slowly approached him.

"We heard that you were in _love_ with the Uchiha." A man in front of the group spat out. Naruto just looked at them fearfully, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"What are you crying for? Demons don't cry!!" the man said again and kicked him hard in the stomach. Naruto yelped in pain, making the villagers smirk in satisfaction. They started to hit and kick him.

Naruto cried and pleaded for them to stop but they ignored him.

Finally, they were all out of breath. They stopped and smirked at the now bloody and bruised Naruto.

"Stay away from him, _demon._ Don't taint the Uchiha name any further." They warned him and left, leaving Naruto crying there. Kyuubi did her best to heal his wounds but she was also exhausted from trying to heal Naruto during his beating.

_Sasuke…_ Naruto cried in his mind over and over again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke woke up with a jolt, sweating and panting. He just had a dream about Naruto being beaten to death.

_It's just a dream Sasuke. Don't worry about it. _

He tried to reassure himself but couldn't help the uneasy feeling that he was feeling. He finally couldn't take it and got up, got dressed and went to Naruto's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's apartment…**

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment to find that the door was opened. He quickly rushed in gasped at what he saw.

Naruto was lying on the ground bloody and bruised badly. Tear tracks were on his face indicating that he had cried.

Sasuke immediately rushed to Naruto's side and shook him.

"NARUTO!! NARUTO ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!!!!" he yelled. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. _Please be alive!! _Please!!!! He pleaded in his mind. Naruto coughed and he sighed in relief. But relief was immediately turned to worry and angry.

"Are you alright? Who did this?" he asked.

Naruto was about to answer him but he started to have a coughing fit and coughed up blood. Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to panic. He lifted him up bridal style and rushed to the Hokage tower, knowing that the doctors would not help him.

"Hang on Naru." he said.

_Sasuke…_was the last thought Naruto had before he passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage's office…**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he burst through the door.

"What??!!" yelled Tsunade, who was sleeping on her desk. She was about to yell at the person who woke her up before her eyes landed on Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" she cried before looking at Sasuke.

"What happened??!!!" she asked.

"I don't know. When I went into his house, I found hi like this. Hurry up and heal him!!!" Sasuke yelled at her, tears threatening to fall again.

Tsunade didn't need to be told twice as she quickly rushed over and began healing him.

After a few hours, Tsunade finally finished. She sat on her chair, exhausted. Sasuke looked at her worriedly.

"How is he? Is he alright?" he asked.

"Calm down brat. He's alright. Now all he needs is some rest." She sighed out. Sasuke sighed in relief. Tsunade eyed him carefully.

"Say brat, are you in love with Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva.

"W-What?" he asked after he calm down. Oh my god!! She noticed!!!

"Don't deny it, brat. I have _ways_ to make you speak." She said smirking. Sasuke gulped. Should he tell her? Maybe letting her know won't hurt.

"Ok fine. I am in love with him. But," Sasuke's eyes saddened. "He just loves me because of the love potion." He said the second part softly. Tsunade's heart pained her to see the boy so sad. Sure she hated him, but, he sounded so sad.

"I don't love you cause of the love potion." A familiar voice said.

Sasuke froze. He slowly turned and his onyx met cerulean blue.

"N-Naruto?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END!!!! **

**Nah, just kidding. But I was tempted to end it here. Teehee… But I won't be this heartless to my dear readers!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"W-What did you just said?" he stuttered out. Naruto smiled softly and cupped his cheeks.

"I don't love cause of the love potion, Sasuke. I really love you." Tears were falling down Sasuke's cheeks. He can't believe it!! Naruto loved him back!!!

"Naruto…" he murmured continuously as he buried his head into Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled and hugged him back, his own tears falling.

"Ahem." A cough interrupted them. They both looked up and blushed.

"Baa-chan!!!" Naruto whined and pouted. Tsunade smirked.

"Well, I am happy for the both of you but I have something to announce." She said. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely.

"What?"

Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a scroll. She handed it to Sasuke, who took it.

"This scroll says that you Uchiha Sasuke, and you Uzumaki Naruto, are engaged." She said, smirking while waiting for a reaction. And a reaction she got.

"WHAT???!!!!" they yelled in disbelief.

"Let me explain. Sasuke, your mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina were good friends. When they were both pregnant, they decided to engage their children." She explained.

"Wait. When my mother was pregnant, was it Itachi or me?" Sasuke asked. _Please don't be Itachi!!! Please Kami-sama!!!_ He prayed to the gods. His prayers were answered when Tsunade said it was him. He mentally jumped for joy.

"But when the Uchiha's heard that Kushina's baby was a boy and was carrying the Kyuubi, they canceled the engagement. But the Sandaime has the scroll that says that both parties agreed to the engagement so you two are still engaged." She said.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, new tears falling down his cheeks.

"I can finally be with you, Sasuke." He whispered in joy. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: How was it?!! Please review and tell me!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hi!! Thanks my dear readers once again for the reviews!!! Anyway, this chapter will focus entirely on Sakura learning about Sasuke and Naruto's engagement. Enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

"I can finally be with you, Sasuke." He whispered in joy. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah."

"Hate to interrupt but can you go somewhere?!! I have work to do!!" bellowed Tsunade. Sasuke eyed her with annoyance before he smirked.

"_Work?_ I saw you sleeping just now."

"I-I…Just get out of here." Tsunade sighed out. Damn Uchiha.

"With pleasure." Sasuke said and dragged Naruto out.

"Bye Baa-chan!!!" Naruto shouted. A vein pooped out on Tsunade's forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!" She yelled, making Naruto laughed.

**--**

Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Dobe?"

"Hm? And don't call me that teme."

"I want you to come and live with me." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped walking and looked at him.

"S-Sasuke I-" he began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Naruto!! I just want you to live with me so I could protect you." The Uchiha said, pain evident in his voice.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto looked at him with wide eyes before they soften and he smiled. "Fine teme!!!" he reluctantly agreed.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him. It wasn't a hungry kiss; it was just a loving one. No tongues, just their lips moving together. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes lovingly. They could see how much love the other has for the other.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded, smiling. He finally had what he wanted. But he knew there would be obstacles in their path if they wanted people to accept them.

But right now, he was happy and contented to just hold Sasuke's hand.

--

**Tomorrow morning – At the bridge…**

Sakura was leaning against the railing of the bridge, her eyes showing determination.

Sakura: _Today I _will_ have Sasuke-kun!!!_

**Inner Sakura: Yeah!! Fight Sakura!! Shannaro!!!**

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto's yelling.

"Teme!!!"

_Eh? When did Naruto started to call Sasuke-kun Teme? The potion must be wearing off!!!!_ Sakura mentally jumped for joy. _Yatta!! Sasuke-kun's mine!!!_

Sakura immediately rushed over to greet _her_ Sasuke, but what she saw made her eyes went wide and mouth open and close like a fish.

There stood Sasuke and Naruto, kissing passionately.

Sakura's world came crumbling down.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she said absentmindedly.

The pair, seeming to have heard her, broke apart and looked at her in annoyance.

"_What?_" Sasuke hissed out, clearly irritated that she interrupted his and _his_ Naru's moment.

Sakura, too shocked, fainted.

--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_ She thought. She faintly heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke!! She's awake!!"

_Sasuke? That's right!!_

Sakura's mind slowly started to clear and memories of just now came back into her mind.

Sakura: _Sasuke-kun and that blond idiot kissed!!!!_

**Inner Sakura: Calm down!! That blond idiot must have forced Sasuke-kun to do it!!! Shannaro!!**

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Naruto's face in front of hers.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. _He's so cute… WHAT?!! What am I thinking??!!!!_

"_Hello?_ Earth to Sakura!!!!" Naruto said while snapping his fingers in front of her. Sakura blinked. Had she just spaced out? Noooooooooo!!! How could she act so unlady-like in front of _her _Sasuke-kun!!!!

Sakura was once again snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto yelled at her.

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

"W-What?" she managed to stutter out as she scrambled away from Naruto.

"_Finally!!_ Took you long enough!!" Naruto said in annoyance. Sakura blushed.

Sakura: _Noooooooooo!! I must be an idiot in Sasuke-kun's eyes!!!! _(sobs loudly)

**Inner Sakura: Don't give up!!!!! Shannaro!!**

"Teme!!!! I'm booooorrrrrrrreeeeeeddddd!!!!!" Naruto whined while hugging Sasuke.

That snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"What are you _doing _to _my_ Sasuke-kun??!!!" she screeched and rushed over to them, shoving Naruto off of Sasuke. Naruto got up from the ground and glared at Sakura. Sakura, not backing down, glared back.

Sasuke looked at them and sweatdropped.

_Not again!!! _ He groaned in his mind.

But to his and Sakura's surprise, Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke's not _yours_ bitch, he's _mine_!! Besides, we're _engaged._" Naruto said as he smirked at her.

"W-What? Y-You're lying!!! How could Sasuke-kun be engaged to _you_?!" Sakura yelled and stared at him in disbelief.

Naruto shrugged. "You want confirmation? We can go to Baa-chan and you can ask her."

"Fine!!" Sakura yelled at him and stormed off to find the Hokage, Sasuke and Naruto following behind.

"Are you sure you want her to know?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged. "She's gonna know sooner or later." Sasuke sighed but nodded. "True. But Naruto, what about the villagers?" he asked, worried. Naruto stopped walking, making Sasuke stop as well.

Sasuke turned to ask Naruto what's wrong but Naruto's soft smile stopped him.

"Sasuke. Didn't you say that you would protect me?"

Sasuke was speechless for awhile before he, too smiled softly and kissed him.

Sakura turned around when she notice that the pair wasn't following her. What she saw made her eyes bulge and blood running out of her nose. (though she doesn't know why)

"GET AWAY FROM _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

--

**Hokage's office…**

After Sakura pulled Naruto off of Sasuke, (in which Sasuke growled at) argued, they finally arrived at the Hokage's office.

"What do you brats want now?" the tired Hokage groaned out. Sakura immediately got down to the point.

"Hokage-sama. I just wanted to know is Sasuke-kun and that blon- I mean, Naruto, _engaged?_" Sakura said in a fake sweet voice. Tsunade smirked. _Finally, some entertainment!!!_

"And what if they are?" she asked, smirk still in place. Sakura stared at her incredulously.

"I-Impossible!!! How cou-" Sakura started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Here's the scroll that says everything." Sakura snatched it from him and opened it. She read it and her eyes widened.

It went something like this:

_I, Uchiha Fugaku and my wife, Uchiha Mikoto agreed to have our soon-to-be born son, Uchiha Sasuke, be engaged to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina's baby, Namikaze Naruto. _(Yes, Naruto knew who his parents are. Kyuubi told him.)

_I. Namikaze Minato and my wife Uzumaki Kushina agreed to have our baby, Namikaze Naruto, be engaged to Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto's soon-to-born son, Uchiha Sasuke._

_I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konoha has witnessed both partied sign this contract. Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto are now engaged._

And under the contract were five people's signatures.

Sakura stared at the contract for a bit longer before she burst into tears and ran out of the room sobbing.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped and sighed. (Except for Sasuke, he's an _Uchiha,_ he doesn't openly show his emotions)

_Typical reaction._ They all thought.

Tsunade stretched and sighed happily. "That was entertaining." She said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded, agreeing with her with smirks plastered on their faces.

"At least she won't bother me anymore." Sasuke said, mentally rejoicing.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Hey teme!! Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!!!"

"Hn."

--

**A/n: So how was it? About the contract thingy, I didn't know what to say but I found it very funny!!! Haha… REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hello!! I'm back again!! Haha…Finally I can use the computer!! My mom won't let me use the computer during weekdays so expect it on Saturday. I have time on Saturday. Enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Maybe language and a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**--**

After Sakura ran out of the Hokage's office, she immediately ran home and locked herself in her room.

Sakura fell on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sakura?"

Her mother knocked on her door but there was no response. More sobs emitted from her room.

"Sakura are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly.

Suddenly, the room was flung open and Sakura flew into her arms, sobbing into her chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked gently while rubbing her back, trying to calm her down but Sakura didn't respond, instead continued sobbing.

After awhile, Sakura's sobs turned into little sniffles.

"Better?" her mother asked in the same gentle tone.

Sakura nodded.

"Good, now tell mom what's wrong."

"Mom, you know I love Sasuke-kun right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, one day I planned on giving a love potion to Sasuke-kun so he would fall in love with me-"

"Sakura!! How could you!!"

"-but I accidentally gave it to Naruto and he fell in love with Sasuke-kun." Sakura finished.

"Wait, do you mean _Uzumaki_ Naruto?" her mother asked and nearly gagged when she said the name. Sakura nodded.

_WHAT??!! That…That DEMON!!!_

Sakura's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Then Naruto started to fight with me for Sasuke-kun. I thought that it was only the love potion making him in love with Sasuke-kun but he was really in love with Sasuke-kun all along!! A-And their _engaged_!!!"

With that, fresh tears came and she sobbed into her mother's chest again.

Her mother quickly began comforting her daughter while trying to get over her own shock.

_THEIR ENGAGED??!!!! Something has to be done!!!_

--

Aya** (1)** was walking down the streets of Konoha right now, silently fuming.

_Fucking demon!! How dare he seduces the Uchiha?! And make my daughter sad!!_

Aya was brought out of her… silent fuming by one of her friends calling her.

"Aya!! Nice to see you!!"

Aya walked over to her and greeted her but the other could see that she was angry.

"So, what's wrong?"

"The demon brat." She spat out.

Her friend, Mai, narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The brat's engaged with The Uchiha."

Mai's eyes widened and she nearly spat out the tea she was drinking.

"SAY WHAT??!!!!!"

_Good thing I covered my ears._ Aya thought in relief.

Mai swallowed the tea and inhaled deeply.

"Something has to be done about this." She said as she looked at Aya with narrowed eyes.

Aya nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

--

**(1) The names… I suck at names…**

**A/n: So how was it? This chapter focuses entirely on well, about the villagers. Anyways, REVIEWS!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--**

"LET US IN!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade sat up straight in her chair, some drool on her chin.

"I'm not sleeping, Shizune!!" she exclaimed but looked around confusedly when there was no one in the room.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a mob of angry villagers stormed into the room. Shizune stumbled in and fell to the ground. She quickly picked herself up and bowed to Tsunade, hiding her blush.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but they wanted to see you." She apologized.

"I can see that. So, what do you want?" she asked._ Damn them all for waking me up.  
_

"Hokage-sama. We have been told that the _demon_ and the Uchiha are _engaged_." Aya, who was in front of the group, said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes while suppressing the urge to rip her head off for calling Naruto a demon. How dare she??!!!!

"That is correct." She said.

The villagers gasped before they started to protest.

"How could you let this happen?! That brat is a _demon_!! He could not be engaged with the Uchiha!! He will taint the Uchiha name!!"

Tsunade glared at them all.

"This matter is out of my hands. The Uchiha clan and the Namikaze clan both agreed to this." She said with barely restrained anger in her voice. But the villagers were too shocked to hear the anger it.

"W-What do you mean N-Namikaze clan?! You don't mean…"

Tsunade smirked.

"Yes. The _demon_ as you all said, is the son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

"WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!!" all the villagers yelled in shock. How could the _demon_ be the Yondaime's _son_?! And _Uzumaki _Kushina?! How could this be??!!!

Tsunade smirked in satisfaction at their shocked faces and gaping mouths.

"Now will you please leave? I have a lot of work to do." She said and watched in amusement as the villagers absentmindedly walked out of the office, still in shock.

Shizune looked at Tsunade in worry.

"Is it alright to tell them?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. If not, they will continue to hurt Naruto." She said and sighed.

"Shizune, sake." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"No." Shizune dead panned.

Tsunade's face fell.

"Why?" she half whined, half demanded.

"Because you still have a lot of paperwork to be done, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied and left, leaving a despaired and frustrated Tsunade behind.

"Oh, and don't fall asleep again. Or I won't give you any sake."

Tsunade glared at the pile of paperwork with venom.

"_I hate you._" She hissed but reluctantly began to work on them.

--

**A/n: I'm so sorry it's so short!!! I'm really,**_** really**_** sorry!!! All week and this is all I came up with…T_T… I'm so sorry… Anyway, this chapter focuses entirely on the villagers and explanations…And I am once again sorry for this very short chapter. If the next chapter is also very short, I will sacrifice my playing computer time to type another chapter!! This I promise you!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Konnichiwa, Minna-san!!!! I'm back!! Thank god, one more day and the test is over!! I'm having the exams, sucksT_T…And I can't help but notice only 1 person reviewed chapter 14…-sigh- Anyways, please enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Language? Grammar? Sad Naruto and Sasuke?...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

------

Silence.

There was only silence in the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke and Naruto laid on the couch doing nothing. They laid there as if waiting. Naruto sighed, breaking the comfortable silence. Sasuke looked down at him questioningly. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He said and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled a sad smile and hugged the blonde tightly. "Me too." He whispered.

Sasuke jerked as his shirt slowly became wet. He looked at Naruto worriedly and shook him gently.

"Naru? Are you alright?" Naruto lifted his head, revealing his tear stained face to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!! Why can't father seal it into someone else?! Why must he seal it in me?!! _Why?!_" he sobbed out. Sasuke wiped away the tears and caressed his cheek lovingly,

"Shh…Naru, don't cry. Your father sealed it in you because he trusted you. He believed in you. And besides, if he didn't seal it in you, you wouldn't be the same Naruto that I know and love." Sasuke said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto's sobs turned into little sniffles.

"But still-"

BAM!!

Sasuke and Naruto looked up in alarm.

BAM!! CRASH!!!

Naruto looked at Sasuke with panic stricken eyes. "Sasuke, t-they came."

"Don't worry Naru. Everything's gonna be alright." Sasuke said reassuringly. Deep down, he prayed to god to let everything to be alright just like he said.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a mob of villagers came in, all glaring venomously at Naruto. They gasped as they saw the position the two were in.

"Get off the Uchiha, _demon_." Aya hissed.

"Yeah you monster!!" Sakura screamed.

"You can't make him." Sasuke hissed back and glared at them all. The villagers all seem to be shocked at Sasuke for trying to protect Naruto. They all turned to Naruto. "What have you done to the Uchiha demon?!" one of the villagers screamed.

"I-I didn't d-do anything!!" Naruto managed to stutter out under all the glares that he was receiving. The villagers glared even harder.

"LIES!!!!!!" They screamed and rushed at him. Sasuke stood between Naruto and the mob of angry villagers.

"Please move Uchiha-sama, we do not wish to hurt you." Aya said with barely restrained anger.

"No. I won't let you hurt Naruto. I love him and I will kill anyone who hurts him." Sasuke stated firmly. The villagers gasped.

"No Sasuke-kun!! You didn't mean that!! He must have cast some jutsu on you!!!" Sakura yelled in denial.

"No!! I really love him!!!" Sasuke yelled back furiously. God these people are stubborn!!

"Why? What do you see in him?!" Sakura demanded. The rest of the villagers nodded.

At this, Sasuke's eyes softened. He looked at Naruto lovingly.

"Naruto is kind and loving. He treats everyone kindly. Not to mention he is so cute and fucking hot. When he blushes, he looks utterly fuckable. And-"

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto whined.

"Oh! Sorry, got carried away. What I am trying to say is, he is a forgiving person. After all the things you people did to him, he didn't even fight back!! If I were him, I would have killed you all." Sasuke said the last part through gritted teeth.

The villagers all looked shocked. They knew that Sasuke was tight. After all the things that they did to him, he never once even glared or hurt them.

"But you can't deny the fact that he is a demon!!!" Aya sneered.

"No he is not!! Don't you people get it?! If it weren't for Naruto, you'd all be dead by now!! He is holding your worst fears inside him without a choice!! You should be grateful!! Instead, you treat him like dirt!! What would you do if you were him? What would you _feel_ if _you_ were _him_?" Sasuke shouted out, releasing all the anger he felt.

All the villagers looked down in shame. They really were lower than scum. They had thought that by torturing the boy, they would also be torturing the demon. How could they be so _stupid_??!!!

"B-But…" Sakura began, still trying to say something bad about Naruto for `stealing her Sasuke-kun'. She was cut off as Aya put a hand on her shoulder. "M-Mom?" she asked surprised. Didn't her mother hated Naruto. "Enough Sakura. We…We are the ones in the wrong here. Lets go home." She left no room for argument as she slowly walked out of the Uchiha compound with the rest of the villagers behind her. Sakura looked at Sasuke with longing eyes before she sighed and left.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as the villagers left.

Naruto couldn't believed his eyes. They left him!! They really left him!!! Tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks and he hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around him and whispered soothing words, trying to calm him down.

"S-Sasuke!! T-They left me alone!! They won't b-bother me again, right?" Naruto sobbed out.

"Yes, Naru. They won't bother you again. If they do, they won't see light again." Sasuke hissed the last part out. Naruto hugged Sasuke even more tightly and cried his heart out.

"Now I can finally be with you, `Suke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah. But you're gonna be with me sooner or later because we're engaged, remember?" He said softly. Naruto laughed. His laughter was music to Sasuke's ears. Naruto had never laughed since he was always worried that the villagers would come and tear them apart.

"We don't have to worry anymore." Sasuke said and buried his face into blonde locks.

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah."

------

**-sniffed and rubbed away tears- That was so touching!! I am an emotional girl so I always cry when the story was angsty. Anyway, the next chapter is the final chapter!! So stay tuned!! Oh!! And I posted another story!! Its called True Feelings. Check it out!! Reviews please!!!^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Yosh!!! This is the last chapter of Love Potion!! –sigh- It was fun writing this. But all stories must come to an end!! Thank you everyone who had reviewed and supported me!! Please enjoy this last chapter!!!**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

------

_6 years later…_

Every person in Konoha was in the church, waiting for Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Why, you ask?

Because today, he is to be married to Uchiha Sasuke. But it seems like he had picked up his sensei's habit of being late as he was now an hour and a half late.

Uchiha Sasuke was currently glaring at anything in his sight and tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. Everyone could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"WHERE IS HE?!!" Sasuke roared. Everyone cowered in fear, except for those who had their pride to keep up, they cowered in their minds. The priest clutched the cross in his shivering hands even more tightly, continuously praying to the gods. (mentally of course!!)

Suddenly, the church doors were opened. Everyone turned their heads and gasped. There stood Naruto, looking absolutely breathtaking. To Sasuke, being the pervert that he is, Naruto looked absolutely breathtaking and_ fuckable_.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Umm…sorry I'm late but it was just so hard to wear this…_wedding dress…_" Naruto said the last word with a blush.

"Whatever Naruto. Just hurry up and get here." Sasuke said in annoyance. Naruto pouted but complied. Everyone smiled as the priest announced that they were husband and `wife'. After that night, the villagers had started to treat Naruto more kindly and had grown to like him. Sakura had got over Sasuke and had started to date Lee after the chuunin exams. Now they were engaged and were to be married next month.

When Sasuke proposed to Naruto a few months ago, they were not surprised. In fact, they were very happy for them when the blonde said yes.

Tsunade coughed loudly and everyone turned to her.

"I have something to announce. Since today it is Naruto's wedding, I see it is right to say it now. I am naming Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime of Konoha."

Everyone's eyes widened before they all cheered happily for their favorite blonde. But Naruto hadn't gotten over his shock. He turned to Sasuke with wide blue eyes. "W-What did she say?" he asked. Sasuke smiled. "She said that _you_ are going to be the _Rokudaime_ of Konoha." Tears slowly filled cerulean eyes and he hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke smiled and patted his back.

"You've finally achieved your dream Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Y-Yeah!!" Naruto sobbed out. After awhile, Naruto stopped crying. He lifted his head and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Well, you see Sasuke. I can help you with your dream of reviving the Uchiha clan." Naruto said nervously, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. It was Sasuke's turn to widen his eyes in shock. Did he just hear correctly?

"H-How?" he managed to asked out.

"Well, Kyuubi told me that since that she is a girl, and I am her vessel, she can get me…pregnant…" he said and blushed. Sasuke's eyes widen even more. Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously when he didn't react. He yelped as Sasuke suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Naruto…" he whispered. Naruto smiled softly. "No, thank _you_ Sasuke. You loved me even though you knew I had Kyuubi in me. You didn't hate me. You saved me."

Everyone smiled as they watched the newly wed couple embraced each other.

------

_A few years later…_

"Mommy! Mommy! Let's go have some ramen!!" a blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes said as he tugged at an older blonde with brighter blue eyes sleeve. Naruto smiled.

"Sure Daisuke!!" Naruto said happily and picked the small boy up. He was about to walk out of the Hokage office when a voice stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, dobe!! You still haven't finished your paperwork yet." A dark yet silky voice said. Naruto froze. Oh shit! He forgot that Sasuke was guarding him today. He turned around and laughed sheepishly. "Awe, come on Sasuke!! Just a little break? Please?" he pleaded. "Yeah, daddy!! Please!!"

Sasuke sighed as two puppy-dog eyes were staring at him.

"Come on, teme!! Since tomorrow I have a day off, I'll let you do me however you want!!" Naruto said, knowing it will work. Sasuke's ears perked up and he smirked at the poor blonde who was cursing his husband in his mind.

"Fine."

"Yatta!! Come on, Mommy!!"

Sasuke sighed and followed the two enthusiastic blondes. He smiled as he watched the two blondes laughing happily. Life was good. The Akatsuki were destroyed save for Itachi. When Sasuke was about to kill him, Naruto stopped him. He found a scroll that said that Orochimaru was the one who had killed his clan and he put the blame on Itachi by disguising as him. Since all evidence indicates that Itachi did it, he left on an undercover mission from the Sandaime to spy on the Akatsuki.

Now Itachi and Sasuke got along good.

"Oi Sasuke!! Hurry up!! We're hungry!!!" Naruto whined. Sasuke smiled and ran to them.

------

**A/n: Final chapter finished!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!!**


End file.
